


We are machines

by Astrallio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being An Asshole, CyberLife Wins Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, I'm lost with my plot actually, It may get angsty at some point, It's also my first time posting on ao3 please spare me, Kara and Marcus lead the android revolution, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrallio/pseuds/Astrallio
Summary: In 2038, the android revolution failed and Marcus, the leader of the deviants, disappeared. Now 2 years later, Cyberlife is trying to take over the government. Most of the police forces are gradually and inexorably replaced by androids like RK900, yet Gavin managed somehow to keep his job within the DPD, mostly thanks to Fowler's support. Connor who remained a machine still follows Cyberlife's orders and stays in the police to accomplish their dubious tasks.In this world, the smallest suspicion of deviancy gets you to deactivation and destruction. RK900 absolutely can't afford to become one. But how can he stay neutral when he was given the mission to protect Gavin Reed at all costs... even if that means rebelling against his own masters, Cyberlife itself.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	1. Stuck with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I already published this story on wattpad before, just got bored of the website (AO3 is so much convenient for fanfiction goddamn it) I wrote this kinda a long time ago now (i'm actually busy writting a fantastic beasts ff which has nothing to do with this one) but I had written a lot of chapters in advance so I'll see if my motivation for this story comes back -_-'
> 
> This ff is basically a lot of angst, some fluff and memes here and there (no smut til now sorry). I apologize also for possible mistakes in the writting since this isn't my native language

Blue lights flashing in the dark rainy night of autumn, you could see him from miles away. Flipping his wet hair back and adjusting his jacket like a cocky ceo before entering the building. I could tell he was a real bastard. I anticipated him and opened my apartment's door before he had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"What the fuck are u doin' here, plastic prick ?” I asked with an intended cold and aggressive tone.

He kept an impassive expression and answered: “Fowler has assigned you to a new case involving androids. I called you multiple times but you weren't answering your phone so I thought I would check if you were home”

I chuckled. This robotic attitude of his was just too pitiful.

“Congratulations, then, tin can !” I said ironically “U found me !”

I stepped closer to him, crossing the doorway, and glared at him (even though I was smaller than him which made it a thousand times less intimidating than intended)

“Now what're u gonna do, huh ? Drag me out by force so that u can accomplish ur focking mission ?”

“It is indeed an option, that is, if you refuse to cooperate. But of course, you can choose to come with me by your own will to avoid both of us unpleasant interactions, detective Reed.”

“Yeah you wish I would…” I mumbled with a smile.

I grabbed his shirt and made him bend lower, so that we could both be on the same eye level.

“Listen up here asshole. I don't receive any order coming from a focking android who doesn't know his fucking place. So u better stop mouthing off right this instant if u don't want to be thrown in the junkyard, u got it ?” I yelled, making sure he engraved it in its stupid program.

He gave me a cold stare and took my wrist but I ain't letting go.

“...I'm afraid you leave me no option, detective” He answered, sneering at me.

“For sure I'm not leaving any, because you need to fucking obey me !”

He made me lose my grisp violently.

“Remember you brought this upon yourself…”

He wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up, placing me on his shoulder.

“What the fuck ??!” I yelled in rage “Put me down you prick !”

He turned around and began to go downstairs. I struggled desperately, hitting his back with my fist, putting all my strength at work. It was useless, he wouldn't give a shit. Either way, my patience was really reaching its limit and the thought of killing him began to appear quite tempting to me.

“Let me go ! Or i'm gonna have to blow ur dumb head up !” I ordered, thinking of my gun I had actually left home.

“Unfortunately, I believe you cannot.”

Bitch would not be fooled so easily, I see.

“Fortunately, u apparently brought yours, u dumbass !”

I tried to snatch his gun but the other was too quick to counterattack. He backed off right away, letting me fall on the staircase step.

“Argh ! You uncivilized swane !” I complained under the pain.

He slammed my wrist above my head and stole the gun before I could even react.

“Gosh...could you chill like...one minute ? It’s not like I would have shot you.”

He raised his eyebrows, still not freeing me.

“Okay fine” I admitted “I would’ve definitely shot you.”

He let go and I sat up, wincing while rubbing my sore head.

“How can u be worse than your psycho twin... or whatever he is to u…”

“The model RK800, Connor, is my predecessor, he answered bluntly.”

“..I didn't ask…” I mumbled.

We observed silence for a minute.

“Are you decided yet, detective ?”

“To what ?” I asked, exasperated.

“To accompany me to this new investigation of course.”

“Oh fuck…”

I put my elbows on my thighs, my head resting in my hands. Then I looked up at him in awe, I couldn't understand why he wasn't simply going on its own. It has been years since android detectives were authorized to operate without any human supervision. We barely had any importance in whatsoever police operation now. I sighed and got up.

“Fine, tin can… I will follow along with this one but next time…” I pointed at him “Manage on your own.”

“Fine by me, detective Reed. However, I do hope you'll still participate at the progress of our future investigation.”

“What do u think ? I'm still a cop !”

“You sure are lazy for an honest policeman.” He stated.

I froze and turned around.

“Pardon ?” I asked, obviously pissed.

He smirked and walked through me, looking down on me on his way.

“Nothing, detective.”

That fucking piece of plastic, if I wasn't broke I would have punch him and dislocated each of his member before forsaking him in a dumpster… " not a bad idea tho" I thought and write it on my To Do mental list before following him.

  
  



	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and RK900 are caught into an accident on the traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts sad violin* here goes the angsty situations

RK900 pov:

We were heading to our new case while I was summing up the file to detective Reed that Fowler had given me earlier this morning. I suddenly received a notification.

Sender: Car traffic security system.  
Object: perturbation on the xx street  
Cause: car suddenly reported defective which has led to a crash.  
Possible damage: destruction of component xx and xx. High probability of car's autodestruction.  
Risks: number of civilians in the calculated explosion perimeter is evaluated to xx. Level of danger evaluated to stage 3.

My teammate was still going through the file. In 17 seconds, I alerted the urgency and reprogrammed our itinerary.

“Detective Reed, I must inform you that I just received a message from the car security system reporting a car accident on the xx road. I thus decided to bypass it and warned the competent authorities.”

“What ? Why ?”

I tilted my head: “... Could you please be more specific, or must I assume that you are asking me why I warned the authorities ?”

“Why do we need to bypass it, u stupid machine ! We should intervene given the fact that we are the closest !”

“Given our police attributions and priorities I think it may be best if we-”

He rolled his eyes : “What were the indicated risks ?”

“High level of 3.”

He chuckled : “Change our destination, we are heading there.”

I frowned, not understanding why he needed to go there: “I must insist that-”

“Have u got dirt in your plastic ears ? I said we are going there. No objection.”

I stayed silent then reprogrammed the GPS for the second time.  
“I do not understand. Would you mind explaining to me your intentions, detective ?”

He gave me that look on his face that I saw each time I seemed to ask an obvious question.

“What reason would I need other than protecting the people ? Police officers are here to maintain order, but first and foremost, to protect people from danger, to prevent innocent lives from being taken needlessly. And I intend to fulfill my job.”

My led spuned yellow then blue.  
It's true that the detective Reed had always been a serious and competent cop. Despite the fact that he doesn't care about androids life or motive most of the time, which wasn't strange at all. After all, we are just the same as computers. And even though he used to say that some people out there just deserved to die and wouldn't put much effort in investigation. He would still, no matter the situation, put his life's importance after the people's. And even though it bothered me… a lot for some classified reason, I still thought it was admirable.

He then asked me a couple of details about the car crash and we arrived in 13 minutes. As soon as the detective had flipped his seat to get out of the car, I received an utterly worrying warning. Although I was too late to hold him back. I rushed out, led going bright red when I saw him near the crash zone.  
"Detective ! Stay back !”

He turned around and raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
“What is ur fucking problem again ?” He asked, almost yelling.

“Get away from th-”

The car blew up and the shock of the explosion wave hit us.

Gavin pov:

I woke up, coughing like my whole respiratory organs wanted to get out. My throat was so dry and it felt like everything was spinning around me. Shadows and lights passing in front of my eyes and echoes of a weird and noisy voice surrounding me, kinda scratchy. I could hear the pulsations of my heart resonating in the asphalte against my back. I grinded my teeth and tried to get up but I stumbled, feeling so dizzy as if Time was slowing down and wrapping me into darkness. A hand was keeping me from moving, probably the owner of the voice I couldn't yet recognize.  
“H-help…” I whispered breathlessly.  
My heart began to race, panic was taking roots in my stomach. A burning and scorching pain in my heart and ears appeared, a strong headache began to pierce my skull and the skin of my neck felt like it had been torn apart. I winced in pain and cursed in my mind. I blacked out not long after to actually wake up in an ambulance, covered in bandages.

Back to the moment of the explosion, an hour before  
Nines pov :

Error number xxx#/xx  
Component Xx /xxx/xx/xXx defective  
Software error > transmission uncomplete  
Answer system failure = out of reach, damage reported in xx parameter  
Reseting parameters = impossible  
Auto-shut down suggested in order to conserve memory system  
Programming in progress….  
Access auto-shutdown parameters…  
Installating counter…  
Shut down programmed…  
End of count in 28 minutes

I was at the end of the line, most of my biocomponents were damaged and my memory had been corrupted in the process. The only choice I had was to shut down and be formatted. I had only 28 minutes left. Hopefully, I had run toward detective Reed faster enough to protect him from the explosion. I had slammed him on the ground to prevent the fire from burning him, put my arms around him and pressed his head against my chest, using myself as a shield. I thought I minimized the chances and scanned him. His internal ears had been damaged, although not badly, by the sound of the explosion that i knew would lead to vertigo and headache. His nape had also been slightly burned, the rest was covered by his jacket and pants.  
I shook his shoulders.  
"Wake up, detective !" I called him.  
He wouldn't open an eye. I slid one arm under his legs and the other behind his back and lifted him up. He groaned and grabbed my white jacket with his hands covered in dark ashes. I sighed, “Farewell clean jacket….” The ambulances shouldn't be too long now.  
"Everything is okay, I'll put you in a safe place." I said in case he could hear me.

I tried to put some distance between the fire and us and found a lonely place where I could drop him. I laid him down, his back resting on the building's wall. He was still not reacting and I thought for a moment that I should leave him here and try to help other possible injured persons. But as soon as I got away, I heard him coughing loudly and I rushed to him.  
“Detective ! Can you hear me ?”  
His eyes were barely open and he was scratching his burned neck. I grabbed his hand to stop him.  
“Don't do that, this needs to be treated.”  
He continued to cough until he basically choked. I maintained him on the ground when he appeared to get up. His breath got heavier and faster, he fought back as I scanned him. His condition wasn't serious, but he seemed to have some kind of post-traumatic stress, making him panicked.  
“...H-help…”  
I prevented him from getting up and held him in my arms until he calmed down and fell asleep, due to exhaustion. I then took off my jacket and covered him with it so that he wouldn't get a cold. I heard the ambulance's siren in the distance, the backup was finally there to take care of the casualties and the fire-fighters were gonna deal with the blaze. I got up...partially, detective Reed was still holding on my sleeve. I brushed his hand away gently and placed it on his lap. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” I whispered. A sigh of relief escaping him in his sleep.  
A few seconds later, the police backup was there, RK800 barging in the perimeter while surrounded by android officers.


	3. Cyberlife's Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Connor's role in the story and what happened to Hank in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for the particularly long explanations, I just needed to put some context to fill in the two years between the revolution and present time ^^

RK900's pov:

The police had locked down the area in a few minutes and told the citizens to get home. Some journalists were staying, most of them were working for anti-androids journals. They didn't really look at the massive take on of androids in police forces with a favorable eye. Even though, it's not like it was going to disturb the new top quality android policemen models in their task. Connor almost immediately came to me and asked me to submit my report to him while I laid on the ground, saving the battery I had left.

The model RK800 was my predecessor and the first android to take the full responsibilities of a competent detective. He used to be assigned as an android partner to help police officers in their investigation and had to team up with the lieutenant Anderson, deceased since 2 years and 34 days. The report says he has supposedly commit suicide but it's most likely because we never found his corpse. Apparently, police chief Fowler had insisted on closing the case, arguing he wasn't willing to let androids dirty his friend's memory with false reports.

Since the revolution, people had grown wary of the big company, Cyberlife. Many rumors and conspirations would spread about the government being controlled by Cyberlife headquarters and its ambitious boss. Now that the company was taking over every filial and public domain, a lot more anti-androids movements had risen, as if they weren’t already enough of those even before the android revolution started and deviants started to appear.

On the other side, discussions were in progress for trade of androids in Canada, still, the country hadn't hand over any of the deviants that Cyberlife had claimed yet. But Canada was well aware that androids were the key to ensure economic growth, and thus, were open to discussion despite the neutral position it had kept until then. Androids were exceeding human nature, completely flawless on the professional and the performance side, having no need to rest, to eat, to breath… and no feelings or personal issues to get in the way of their mission. They would bring their function and possibilities to a higher level.

Connor had mastered all of it. He had prevented the revolution and ensured that all the remaining androids on the territory had been deactivated and destroyed. He even went as far as leading and monitoring the camps organisation himself, under Cyberlife's favorable eye. I had to assist him in his tasks during that time (when i was still in probation), we would track deviants weeks on end. I had more than one occasion to witness his merciless efficiency. Although I was supposed to be even more efficient than him, the experience he had compiled on deviants were more than I could catch up. He had become the master check's piece of Cyberlife, favorite and entrusted by the whole executive department.

Being in my position would have been humiliating for a human, but efficiency is all that matters for androids, I do not feel the need to be superior to him and admire how well he does his part. However, I couldn't possibly rely on him for my own mission.  
"Report checked'' he said before releasing my arm “Have you got any other information you think may be relevant to the case ?”  
My system was on the verge of collapsing, I had 1 minute and 43 seconds left. I had sat down, my jacket next to me. The ambulances came to take care of him and the 3 other injured persons a few minutes ago.  
“No.” I answered while putting my sleeve back on.  
He got up.  
“I will have your body transferred to Cyberlife warehouse, be sure to update your memory before shut down.”  
“Got it.” I assented.  
He left without a second look, focused on his mission. Like always.

Memory control access…  
Sending confidential memory B to the user…  
Transfer complete.  
Updating non-confidential memory to Cyberlife…  
Transfer complete.

Confirmation transfer income…  
Memory B transfer to Elijah Kamski confirmed by model RT600.  
Shut down mode activated.  
...

Gavin’s pov:

I groaned in exhaustion. My whole body felt numb and heavy.

I received permission to leave this morning. Fowler had come to bring me new clothes and drive me home. I was grateful, really, but it was still a bit awkward. I had been treating Hank like a drunkard and a good-for-nothing in front of everyone. When I heard he had actually killed himself, I felt bad.

Fowler had done a speech at his funeral, explaining how they met at the police academy, how they became close buddy and all the friendship shit u can imagine, how they use to talk crap about the androids and organize manifestation together, how much of a good cop he was, how dedicated in his work he used to be… and Fowler cried. I discovered Hank had lost his little boy in tragic circumstances. The surgery led by an android went bad and he didn't make it. Fowler had also asked for Hank to be buried next to Cole, at least if one day we were to finally find his body. Nobody had told me about that, about his son, his life... but I thought I should have known, I should have asked Hank… I should have been able to understand that all people have their reasons to behave the way they do.

I was blinded by my ambition back then. Now that the androids took over i don't even bother to try anythin'. Connor and his bling-bling squad actually did replace us all. Told ya…  
I stared at Fowler, while he was still packing my things. Why bother caring about a failure like me ?  
"Hey Fowler u know u don't need to-"

He made me shut the fuck up by raising his hand: "Don't. I wouldn't if I didn't want to. You're a total asshole Gavin but I like you, you're good at what you do and even though you were being a complete bastard to Hank, you're not the one who steered him into doing that. Nobody is supposed to feel guilty about it."

I lowered my head, looking down: "... I'm sorry for Hank, really…"

I couldn't look him in the eye and I knew apologizing would never be enough. He stayed silent, either not expecting it or judging me, and then left the room, telling me he would wait for me in the parking. I gulped and passed a hand in my messy hair. Since when have I felt that tense ?

We head back to the station, listening to heavy metal along the way, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I had a hunch that Fowler actually enjoyed making a fool out of me when I caught him giggling, looking at me while I was adjusting my position and avoiding eye contact.  
"By the way," he suddenly began to talk, almost giving me a heart attack. "I forgot to ask you… How is work going with your new partner ? Any complaints ?"

I frowned, thinking of that plastic prick: "I have no news since the accident. 'Heard he croaked, lucky me I guess…"

He laughed, a warm laugh: "I see. Well u know i can't interfere with their policy but don't hesitate to notice me if he does anything off the edge. I'll be happy to report it to those uptight from Cyberlife."

I laughed too and stood to attention with my hand on my head: "Anythin' if it means to take them down a pig or two, police chief."

We bursted into laughter and we got in the station together, still laughing heartily.

Back at my desk, I took a look around me. Androids were filling the entire building, all walking straight and carrying piles of files in their arms from one office to another. Seeing them walking in and out rushly would always give me headaches… and take away all motivation for work. It's not like I could ever level up to their hardworking attitude. They really never get tired of it, I wondered… I was about to get a closer look at the files on the terminal when i saw that shiny bastard walking out of his own fuckin' personal office like he owned the damn place… (on second thought, he basically do now…) Even though I did my best to get rid of Connor, he still got promoted and now he rules most of the investigations. He can work on as many cases at a time as he wants without forgetting anything or getting tired. I heard from Fowler that he's currently part of the negotiators in the discussions with Canada. No need to say that I can't stand dat guy…

He turned to me and walked to my desk. I pretended not to notice him and kept my eyes on the files.  
"Detective Reed, may i have a word with you ? It's about your android teammate, model RK900."

I suddenly remembered that Connor was the only one to have a name here. All the other androids created for police function after the revolution were named after their serial number only. Cyberlife had judged preferable, to not give them a name as it could possibly give them a sense of individuality. I was still not looking at him: "What 'bout him ?" I said, tho uninterested.

"I asked Cyberlife to grant him a higher post given his capacities, it did seem silly in retrospect to have him assigned to another human policeman."

I stayed silent for a moment at the sudden notification and then asked bluntly: "Are u even aware that you're insulting me ?"

"I'm only telling facts."

I swallowed hard, thinking: “Keep calm, Gavin. Focus on the receipt you’d earn for the cost of the damages. We don’t have the money to afford it, huh ?”. I smiled at him in response.

Connor continued: “Model RK900 would definitely be more efficient if he wasn't assigned to a human less capable than he is. Although, I feel obliged to remind you that my intervention isn’t due to any kind of personal grief against you, detective. This is only out of concern for the security and the continuity of progress within the police station."

I clenched my teeth. If it wasn’t for that kind of bastard, I wouldn't feel that useless in my own job. Connor then added: "That means he won't be working with you anymore."

I slammed both my hands on the desk to shut him up: "I'm not dumb you fucking android !" I glared at him.

But he didn't flinch or anythin', he just stayed there, all calm and flashy. That was even more annoying.  
"That's all u had to say ?" I asked, despising him.

"Yes, then I wish you a nice day, detective Reed."

"Yeah right…"  
“Just go die already…” i thought. I turned back at my desk and sighed while he walked away. I didn't really care, but when I turned to check if he was gone, I saw him looking at me as if he was scanning me. Something just seemed off… I decided that i would come later at Fowler's office to ask him if he knew anythin' about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd...I'll post the suit when i can ^_^'


End file.
